1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an alarm signalling electronic timepiece with a timer function which generates another signalling sound after a preset time elapses since the alarm signalling sound is previously generated or stopped.
2. Description of The Prior Art
The alarm signalling function of the alarm signalling electronic timepiece has been of the best use for a wake-up signal. The alarm signalling electronic timepiece is not only used by plural persons who must wake up at the same time but also commonly used among plural persons who must wake up individually at their individual hours. In the prior device of the alarm signalling electronic timepiece, however, an alarm signalling time can be set once, and the next alarm signalling hour must be set again after the previous alarm signal is functioned. Such operation is troublesome and it is really impossible to perform such kind of operations.
In consideration of such prior art device, a multi-alarm signalling electronic timepiece has been offered with a such purpose that plural and different alarm signalling hours can be set respectively. In ordinary cases, however, a time is considered, that is, some minutes after the previous set hour, some minutes after a previous person wakes up or the like, when a user sets alarm signalling hours on the multi-alarm signalling electronic timepiece. In this kind of multi-alarm signalling electronic timepiece of the prior art device which can be set the alarm signalling time by the hour, the user must convert the time into the hour to set the individual alarm signalling times.
As mentioned above, it is troublesome to set the individual times on the alarm signalling electronic timepiece for the individual people who wales up at the different hours, and the improvement has been requested.